Oyasumi
by Atherisch
Summary: After an encounter with Akito, Yuki finds himself with Haru. Haru finds himself becoming desperate, wanting Yuki to know much he loves him. ONE-SHOT


Oyasumi  
  
* * *  
  
[A/N:] My first fanfiction in years! ^_^ Not to mention, my first Fruits Basket fic. I absolutely adore Haru/Yuki because...I dunno, it just sounds cute. As for Akito/Yuki, erm, let's say I was just forced to pair them up together here. ^^;;  
  
[Disclaimer:] Nope, these guys are not mine. ^^,  
  
* * *  
  
A wandering figure by the streets stretched out his left arm, looking intently at his wrist watch. /8:45.../ Souma Yuki thought. He was late for dinner, because of the group project he had to do in school. /I hope Honda- san didn't worry.../  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
He stopped. His lips quivered, noticing the voice that had called him from behind. He was trying to remember that voice, eerie and spine-chilling, as if bringing back memories of the past...bad memories, at least.  
  
He turned around, saw a slim and tall body a few steps away from him. The figure stepped forward, the street light unveiling a sinister grin pasted on his pale white face. /Souma...Akito?/  
  
"I never even imagined seeing you here. Ohisashiburi desu ne, Yuki.", his lips curved into a smile, a smile that served as a mask to something of pure malevolence. Akito took a few more steps closer to the mouse, while the other backed away. "What's wrong, Yuki? Don't tell me that you didn't miss me."  
  
"N-No...Akito...don't come closer." Indeed, the younger one was scared; shaking like a leaf as the man dressed in black clothing came closer. "Akito...onegai, leave me alone." He tried his best to utter and pronounce the words. Like Akito, he didn't expect to meet up with him...not today when he was tired from work.  
  
"Oh, come on, Yuki. Don't be shy."  
  
Sooner or later, Yuki found himself pinned to a wall, his fingers still trembling. His heart was pounding, beating faster than its usual pace. It seemed like it has been so long since he felt like this, frightened and tensed.  
  
"I missed you so much!" Yuki felt Akito slightly slump over him, Akito resting his head on his shoulder. Just then, he felt Akito's arms wrapping around his waist, holding him in a tight embrace. After a few seconds, Akito released the mouse, and proceeded to caressing his smooth cheeks. "Don't you miss me?"  
  
Yuki felt Akito's other arm placing itself gently on his right wrist. His touches were soft and soothing, as if done with utmost love. The older man's lips made its way to the silky white skin on Yuki's neck, playfully kissing it and wetting it with his tongue. All of a sudden, the hand on Yuki's face scratched his cheek, Akito's nails pressing on his skin as if he badly wanted to hurt Yuki...to hurt him once again. The kisses turned into hard but small bites, not releasing until it turned red and almost bled.  
  
Yuki felt tears filling up his eyes, his mouth no longer able to produce words. He gasped for breath because of the pain the other was giving him. Akito's actions were nowhere near passionate. But what only registered to Yuki was Akito's passion to hurt him. His grip on Yuki's right wrist was almost enough to make the mouse's blood circulation stop, as the hand turned numb and cold.  
  
"A...Akito...pl-please...s-stop."  
  
Akito ignored Yuki's whimpers. He didn't care. His hand snaked up Yuki's blouse, feeling the other's abdomen and tracing small circles near sensitive parts. Lust has conquered Akito completely, as he kissed Yuki as if he were his. "You're mine.", he muttered in the kiss. He removed Yuki's blouse, leaving the mouse half naked and the shirt forgotten. His other hand, meanwhile, left Yuki's wrist and started unzipping his pants, reaching in for his manhood.  
  
/No.../Yuki's mind could not keep silent. He was afraid this would happen, and it did. He did not want this in the first place. He doesn't love Akito. /No...please./ Akito was the person who tortured him as a child. His heart bled because of Akito. /No...Akito, stop./ He did not want this to go on any further.  
  
"NO!!!" Yuki slapped Akito's hand away from his body, pushed him away with much force and anger...but that emotion that dwelled in him was fear, the fear of getting hurt once more...and the fear of being afraid.  
  
"But Yuki," Akito spoke, "I miss you so much! How could you give me such a greeting?" Akito was disappointed. But of course, he knew of his tendencies to hurt Yuki. In fact, he really wanted to see him in such pain and misery. As sadistic as he once was, he enjoyed the thought of Yuki sobbing beneath him, wanting to scream for help but couldn't because of fear.  
  
"Akito-san?"  
  
Hatori called from behind Akito. Akito looked at him, a slightly disappointed expression on his face. He smirked, letting our a soft chuckle. "Then," he turned to Yuki, "we'll see each other again next time, Yuki." Akito walked past Hatori, heading for the nearby car. "Are you okay, Yuki?" Hatori approached the boy.  
  
"N-No..." Yuki, who held his knees together, was in a state of trauma. "I mean, I-I'm fine..." He stood up and put back his shirt. Hatori knew that Akito did something unpleasant to the boy, considering the mouse's actions. But he needed to go, as Akito kept on calling him.  
  
/What is this? It seems as though history is repeating itself.../ Yuki was dead silent on the way home. He tried to walk but he felt cold, as though he was naked. The scene that happened minutes ago kept replaying itself on his mind. He wanted to get home fast, but he didn't want Shigure, Kyo and Tohru to know about this. He was really desperate now...  
  
-  
  
Hatsuharu, who was strolling in the streets, looked up to the moon. It was beautiful, as always. It reminded him of Yuki; of how lovely he is, smiling at him. With Yuki, he was always at ease. It was like there was no other whom he would love aside from him.  
  
He stared back at the road. He caught sight of a boy...with no doubts at all, he knew it was Yuki.  
  
"Yuki!" he called to him.  
  
Yuki looked at him, smiling drowsily. "Ha...Haru..." He collapsed in Haru's arms the moment the cow approached him.  
  
"Yuki! Yuki!" Haru tried to wake him up, but it was futile. Yuki looked exhausted, and his shirt was dusted. Haru immediately taught of turning into a cow to carry Yuki, but he was not with Tohru or any girl who knew of his secret. He decided to carry Yuki as is instead.  
  
-  
  
/"Don't you miss me, Yuki?"/  
  
/"I miss you so much!"/  
  
/"You're mine"  
  
Yuki woke up, his heavy breathing heard in the small bedroom. /What? Where am I?/ He looked around the place. /My bedroom? Why am I here?/  
  
Even before he could rethink what had happened, his door opened. It was Haru. "Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?"  
  
Yuki couldn't answer. He wasn't even sure of how he got here. "H-Haru, what happened?"  
  
"I saw you about two hours ago, walking around and looking tired. You suddenly collapsed and I had to bring you back safely here." The cow answered, getting a chair and placing it near Yuki's bedside. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I think. Thank you." He gave Haru a gentle smile before he kept quiet and thought about where he was, what he was doing hours ago.  
  
/I was doing a project with my group mates and walked home past 8 o'clock. I met...Akito and he.../he finally remembered what had happened. He clenched the blanket with his fists, gritting his teeth as his mind was in a state of perplexity. /Why? Why did this happen to me? Why of all people...why Akito?/  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
He was brought back to his normal senses by the voice beside him. "Are you really okay? You don't sound too well." Haru, who was worried, held his hand.  
  
"H-Haru...yes, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying but really, you don't have to take care of me..."  
  
"Why?", the cow suddenly stood up, Yuki feeling frustration in his nerves, "You keep on telling me not to worry but you know why I even worry about you. You know it, Yuki, don't pretend like I haven't told you a million times that I love you."  
  
"Haru..."  
  
"I love you, Yuki! I love you too much that it hurts." Black Haru leaned over the mouse, his hand tracing the curves of Yuki's waist. His hungry lips devoured Yuki's with much force and dominance. "You're mine, and I'm going to make you realize that." His lips moved down to the other's neck, licking and sucking. It had reminded Yuki of what had happened to him and Akito hours ago.  
  
"No...please, Haru. Stop!" Yuki pushed him away, and slapped his face. Haru was shocked, a red mark on his right cheek as an evidence. Yuki hugged his knees together, like a lost child who longs for warmth.  
  
"Yuki...please..." he wanted to kiss him again, lay him down and tell Yuki through his actions how much he loves him. But hearing silent sobs coming from the mouse, he turned back into White Haru. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, Haru. It's just that...you reminded me so much of Akito. How he wanted to torture me and hurt me...like he did hours ago. Akito...he...it was as if he was raping me...no, he was taking advantage of my presence. And..."  
  
"But there's a big difference between Akito and I. I just got carried away...sorry. But I love you...isn't that different enough?" Haru placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder, smiling reassuringly at him.  
  
/At least.../  
  
And Yuki smiled back.  
  
-  
  
Haru stood up to leave Yuki's sleeping form inside the bedroom.  
  
/You may still not love me the way that I love you, but someday, I'm going to make you love me too,/ he thought to himself, /Oyasumi nasai, Yuki./  
  
* * *  
  
[A/N:] Okay, I know that was kinda crappy. Sorry for a few typographical errors here and there. ^^;; But please do press that little button which says 'Go' and type away. See ya! ^-^ 


End file.
